Emails are electronic communication between online users (e.g., those connected to the Internet and/or a network) that can be generated and/or received using online email providers, or email applications. One or more files can be attached to an email, such as in order to transfer the file from a sender to a recipient, and may comprise word-processor document, images, applications, or just about any other type of computer-based files. Email attachments are a convenient method to transfer data to another a person, and per e-mail standards, one or more files may be attached to an e-mail which can be directed to one or more e-mail addresses.